Deseos que ya no pueden ser
by Once L
Summary: Dan sabía que la había perdido. Había perdido su última oportunidad con Blair, si es que la tuvo. - 5X01.


**Título:** Deseos que ya no pueden ser.

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl.

**Personajes:** Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf. Mención de Louis & Chuck Bass.

**Género: **Romance, Drama. Un poco de Angustia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del 5x01. Dair.

**Resumen:** Dan sabía que la había perdido. Había perdido su última oportunidad con Blair, si es que la tuvo.

**Disclaimer: **Gossip Girl obviamente no me pertenece, pertenece a Cecily von Ziegesar, gracias.

**01/10/11.**

Dan sigue en el mismo lugar sin poder creerlo, pensando en lo acontecido hacía un par de minutos ahí, en el Loft.

¿Qué ha pasado? Se pregunta, teniendo la necesidad de reírse abiertamente porque no se lo cree. Blair ha ido a visitarlo, Blair estuvo ahí, buscando su ayuda como lo que fueron antes de que llegara el verano y cambiara todo para siempre entre ellos, como amigos.

Y se ríe, no lo puede evitar. La situación le parece tan graciosa, tan irónica, que se ríe por lo bajo mientras se pasa las llaves del auto de su padre de una mano a otra, que obviamente ya no van a necesitar.

Se siente tan inquieto, tan extraño, tan decepcionado.

- Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos ido cinco minutos antes o él hubiera llegado cinco minutos después…

Pensarlo siquiera es una tontería. Quizá por eso es que se deja de reír y se queda completamente serio, pensativo.

Ahí hay algo más.

Lo sabe. Puede sentirlo en su pecho.

Hay una sensación incómoda y desagradable que le oprime por momentos el pecho, ¿o es el corazón? Quién sabe. ¿Importa, realmente? No, lo cierto es que no.

Lo único que sabe, es que tiene un terrible malestar que no termina de producirle dolor, tristeza y muchas cosas más que no llega a identificar; no de momento. Pero sabe que es por Blair… desde el primer instante que se giró y la vio cruzar su puerta, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta llegó a su mente.

Cuando escuchó partes de su _"No sabía otro sitio adónde ir". "No iba a venir aquí". "No he hablado contigo en todo el verano". "Eres la única persona que conozco en Nueva York". "Realmente necesito un amigo, si tú todavía…" _su boca se movió sola y pronunció un rápido:

"_Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué está pasando?". _

Porque era ella. Porque era Blair Waldorf, y lo necesitaba… a él, y no a Chuck, o a su Príncipe, por ejemplo.

Porque no ha podido olvidarla desde antes de que el verano iniciara y los sentimientos y emociones que tenía por ella siguen ahí, intactos. Porque la ha extrañado mucho, y no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Por esas, y mil razones más que ahorita no puede explicar es que dijo que sí, que ahí estaba como un amigo aunque él no esté conforme con eso y quiera ser algo más en su vida…

… aunque tampoco tenga el valor para hacerlo, para decírselo, y mucho menos ahora con lo que ha pasado. Ha perdido su oportunidad.

"_Voy a cancelar mi compromiso. No puedo casarme con alguien que no esté ahí para mí… ni siquiera su propia madre"._

Dan mentiría si no admitiera que escuchar esas palabras le produjo muchas emociones encontradas, y sí, una chispa de alegría que no pudo ocultar por algunos segundos, pero nada comparado cuando escuchó el:

"_Llévame ahí"._

Blair le estaba pidiendo que ambos fueran a la casa de Cece en Amagansett, pues era lo que necesitaba, espacio, lejos de todo eso para poder pensar y relajarse, para asimilar que los cuentos de Princesa no eran para ella y él aceptó, sin dudarlo.

"_De acuerdo"._

Y luego le dijo lo más importante, aquello que Blair necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos:

"_Voy a estar ahí contigo para lo que necesites"._

Ella se lo agradeció con un pequeño gesto, con un rápido parpadeo, pero entonces… todo se vino abajo pues Louis apareció.

Dan lo supo en ese instante, había perdido su oportunidad ante un Príncipe verdadero, y sólo le quedó ser "sincero" y pasar sobre sus propios sentimientos, sin darle la mayor importancia y fingir que todo estaba bien, y que aquello no le afectaba. Aunque no era así.

Fue consciente de eso cuando la castaña le preguntó _"¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasase? ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Qué posible razón podrías tener?"._

Pero no le respondió, no podría aunque quisiera. Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y se negaban a salir. No pudo decirle un:

"_Porque te quiero". "Porque me gustas de verdad, Blair"._

¿Qué pensaría de todo eso?

Quizá nunca lo sabría…

Después de todo, ella se había ido decepcionada de haberle buscado en un principio. Había perdido su confianza y posiblemente hasta su amistad.

Quizá por eso es que dolía. Quizá por eso es que no dejaba de pensar en la situación, si hubiera respondido su pregunta o cambiado algún elemento con anterioridad.

¿Pero de qué servía?

No podía decirle siquiera que aquel artículo que estuvo a punto de publicarse, en realidad no hablaba mal de ella, sino todo lo contrario. Era el reflejo de lo que sentía por ella, y todo lo que había descubierto desde que ambos habían iniciado su _No-Amistad. _Porque ella era increíble, en muchos sentidos, y eso era algo que admiraba de Blair.

- Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes, Dan?

Dejando escapar una risita, volvió a poner las llaves del carro de su padre en su lugar.

- Y un cobarde, también. –agrega, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

¿Por qué aún no la olvida? ¿Por qué aún no se hace a la idea de que está a punto de perderla? Louis y ella en menos de tres meses se van a casar, y tal parece que ni Chuck ni él lo van a impedir. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el Amor no tiene piedad? ¿Por qué no siente lástima por nadie, pero aún así… tiene compasión? No lo entendía.

¿Por qué Blair no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para él? Que la quería, que seguía constantemente pensando en ella, en lo que podría ser si ambos dieran un paso más. Si él realmente fuera su Príncipe Azul y no Louis… o Chuck Bass, o cualquier otro.

Él jamás la lastimaría, jamás le haría daño… aunque tampoco podría ofrecerle un reino o algo así de ostentoso, pero siempre la amaría. Siempre estaría a su lado. Nunca la dejaría. ¿Sería eso suficiente para Blair Waldorf, para hacerla feliz?

¿Qué sería lo que ella le respondería? ¿Un sí o una risita sarcástica por aquella broma? No lo sabía.

En momentos como esos, Dan deseaba que el tiempo retrocediera un par de meses y pudiera cambiar las cosas. Aunque lo único que podía hacer era sentarse delante de su mesa y dejar que sus deseos se plasmaran solos en la pantalla de su ordenador y olvidarse de todo aquello que atormentaba a su pecho o su cabeza. Deseos, que ya no podían ser.

El Amor sin duda, dolía.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Fic cubriendo las pautas del reto de la Comunidad <em>Crack &amp; Roll<em> del _LJ_, _Maestrías del Amor_ ;)

Cómo no hacerlo de Gossip Girl, si este primer capítulo de la quinta temporada ha estado más que genial, y cubría cada una de las pautas que me pedían.

Lo cierto es que me encanta Dan y me encanta Blair... me gustan juntos, pero también me hacen sufrir y me desesperan y me entristece ver cómo están las cosas entre los dos. Entre ellos hay Drama, y tensión y Amor, y muchas cosas más aún no tienen nombre y eso me gusta; puede que más, que el Chuck/Blair que es épico y que también me encanta :P

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano :D


End file.
